cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:J Andres
Archive Page 1 MY MISSION STATEMENT I, as an official of this wiki, will uphold the mission set forth here. This wiki is a collection of information. I will work to improve the quality of the information here and improve the quality of the wiki in general. This wiki will remain a collection of information, and anything uninformative shall be removed. Reply I know what you mean by you r United Cyber Nations example, but just for the record, the person that vandalized that article did so in retaliation for being thrown out of the UCN. Aido2002((talk)) Did'nt i just Aido2002. But look what happened to your nation in the end. The moment your Coup d etat was uncovered and you were blocked from the forums was the moment your plan went wrong. Then when you were attacked by me and my freinds you ran to admin shouting "multis", but even Admin saw through your lies and told you to run off. The tyranny of Adaland shall never return. President Alex 17:20, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Image Where is the logo? Aido2002((talk)) 19:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :What logo? J Andres 20:26, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Now I got you. It is on the side of the tank. J Andres 20:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Great texts Check out the Great Texts discussion page please. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 15:02, 9 January 2007 (UTC) request for adminship Please do me a favor and vote on my adminship request. I'm not asking for support; I'm just letting you know that its there for you to vote on. Thanks -- Alphacow 18:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) vandalism What do you guys usually do when you see a page like this? Now that I have admin privs, I want to make sure I take the correct steps. Let me know. Thanks -- Alphacow talk 03:25, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Scraping "did you know" :See here -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 15:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for blocking Uhduhsayursorry. I reverted all articles that he defaced. User:WarthenMan *If Ambooo is ban from the site, how is he still able to edit his discussion page. User:WarthenMan Aido2002 removed? As Aido2002 no longer has a nation on Cybernations, i was wondering whether he had been removed from the bureacrat position on this site? President Alex 09:30 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Just because he doesn't have a nation doesn't mean he can't be an admin. Aido is still useful. J Andres 11:55, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Damn! I cant stand Aido2002! ok understood. GUARD Template Thanks. I am glad my idea turned out so well. I created a few other templates before that for my alliance and after that I thought of the idea of making a GUARD one. I am glad at least somebody likes it. --Lol pie 03:24, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :lol yeah, Thanks!, I have thinking about making one for a couple of days now but I have been lazy and I just decided to finally do it a little bit ago. Lol pie 17:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) vandalism warnings Howdy J Andres - I've been thinking about how to implement the warning system, and here's what I came up with. Every time a user is warned, we should create a page under their username to show it. For example, let's say that fictional user user:bob the vandal does something to earn him his first warn. We would first warn him on his talk page, and then we would go to user:bob the vandal/VANDAL COUNT and write "first warning - did some vandalism - Alphacow talk 22:22, 7 August 2007 (UTC)". (Click on the link to see an example of what I'm talking about.) After we saved the page, we would then protect it, "sysops only". This way, (1) all admins have an easy way of seeing how many times a user has vandalised - just visit their VANDAL_COUNT user subpage - and (2) the user can't remove it. What do you think? Oh, and by the way, I added some css so that the stuff between the "del" tags on the vandal report page is dimmed... the page was too loud to me. If you don't like it, feel free to revert it or let me know... I did it on a whim and would be just fine with reverting it if you don't like it. Have a good one - Alphacow talk 22:45, 7 August 2007 (UTC) great text votes I got your note. I won't be able to do a thorough look-through of those articles until saturday night, earliest, maybe sunday night. However, I will try to do it before monday. -- Alphacow talk 14:39, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with.Ausir 02:39, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Sure. Consider it done J Andres 13:10, 27 August 2007 (UTC) great articles I finally got a chance to look through them, and left my comments there. You can award the medals when you get a chance... I probably won't have time. Also, just FYI, the semester starts again today, so I'll hopefully be busy with both schoolwork and research (PhD in bioengineering... they keep be busy). I'll try to check in often but no promises. Have a good one - Alphacow talk 03:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC)